


Heed for the New Kid

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asia, Bad Boys, First Time, Flirting, Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: A Modern A/U about a quiet model student, Aang, bonds with a tough rebel kid, Jet. Told from Jet's POV.





	Heed for the New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Aang is 14-years-old in this story. Jet is sixteen. The story is set in Bangkok, Thailand. I do not own the series and/or the characters.

Aang Khrueangdatakat . It's always been about Aang Khrueangdatakat . I've known Aang since he and his uncle Gyatso first moved to the city when he and I were both only seven years old. They just so happened to chose to move into the same multicultural neighborhood my family lived in.

Aang and I weren't best friends...at first. We were too different and didn't see each other outside of school events often enough to build that kind of bond. But we still had a very special friendship amazingly. 

His family is surprisingly popular, influential and well-to-do. They live in the upper-class part of Bangkok in a nice mini mansion on top of a hill. It looks like something out of a vacation commercial. Where I grew up is extremely rough, dangerous and labor-intense part of the city. I moved out of there when I was twelve but it hasn't left me ever. 

I no longer live in a shitty area but it still feels like I do because I go there almost everyday. Most of my friends and family haven't been lucky enough to leave that place behind so I go there to visit or hang out almost every day. Around here somebody is always getting shot, kidnapped or robbed. It's nothing new. 

Aang and I are both older than when we first met and just trying to get through high school. His family could've afforded to send him to a popular private boarding school but his uncle believes in experiencing all areas of life and learning from others. He built up his own business with his bare hands plus wise brain and wants to pass that onto his nephew.

Aang is a pearly white boy with short black hair. He's got a fairly slender figure. His skin is bright with sweet blue arrow tattoos on his body plus his smile is irresistible. I've yet to meet any person, boy or girl, quite like him.

I'm part Japanese with wavy short-dark hair. I'm very tall and intimidating to some, plus I've an athletic build. I dress very 𝓷𝓸𝓻𝓶𝓪𝓵. At least that's what my parents called it. Aang always thought that I looked 𝓪𝔀𝓮𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮.

Aang and I went to the same middle and high school but the only time we got to really talk or hang out was during school events. Most of the time at school we're a part of two very different groups. He hangs with the special 𝓶𝓲𝓼𝓯𝓲𝓽 kids and I hung with the punks and troublemakers. 

We'd smile at each other in passing or maybe he'd say a quick "Hi, Jet!" and I'd say an even quicker "Sup, Aang." I always liked his name. During those six hours of school we couldn't socialize with each other and neither of us disliked the unspoken looks we shared. It's just the way things were during grade school. 

When we finally got home we'd send each other IM's. Yes, we could've texted and that would've been easier but something about signing in every couple days hoping to see something from Aang just made it seem more deep. 

We'd send long multi length emails to each other every few days or sometimes every month or so just filling each other in about what's going on in our lives. Whoever arrived at school first on Monday would save a seat for the other person. I was always waiting for first period to start just to have an excuse to gossip with him. 

Our arms would often stay wrapped round each other just a little longer than everybody else's. This has been our relationship for a while now. Quick hallway "Hi's!", emails or texts and school events. I never missed a Monday class no matter how crappy I was feeling or how bored I was. My parents always thought I'd be a leader one day. I just really like being there for people I love, especially Aang. 

It started out as a small crush but after all the time spent sitting next to him. All the class outings and semester events. All the visits to his house with my friends Smellerbee and Long Shot, I grew to love him even more. He's everything to me.

It is now 08:00 pm on a Thursday and I'm preparing to leave for the middle of the week afternoon service at the Wat Arun Buddhist temple. It's not the weekend so we don't have to be too formal. I put on black jeans, a long blue shirt accompanied by my favorite pair of sneakers. I grab my keys, got my bike and rode off.

My head and body still ache from last week when Sokka and his friends tried to get me into a sparring round while I was walking home from school. I was able to fend him and our mutual friend Zuko off pretty well and that gave them the hint I wasn't to be screwed with. Still there's no way I could've fought the entire gang at once. Sokka's sister Katara had wiped the floor with me at least twice.

I gently rubbed the back of my neck as I neared the temple's bike area. Services no doubt already started but I like to get there at least before the rush of tourists arrives. This gives me more alone time with Aang, who arrives early, he's so punctual. 

I lock my bike in the designated spot and see Aang standing by the door, waiting for me outside. He smiles and waves at me and I do the same back. I finish locking my bike and walk towards him. He nearly towards me and gives me a big hug, the kind only Aang gives.

He's wearing a long short-sleeved yellow shirt along with blue. He has his hair slicked back today. Usually at school his hair is short and curly almost like mine. Would like to see it tied up or in a top knot like Zuko used to. But right now he looks so carefree and happy. 

"How're doin', Aang?" I ask still gripping him in my arms. 

"Fine now" Aang replies with his head in my chest.

"Okay, I think we've hugged for long enough, Aang." I say not really wanting the hug to end. I wish this moment would last forever! 

Aang releases me and we both start heading towards the temple. We go inside and proceed down stairs into the kitchen area of the temple. I love to volunteer time there and help the community. Opening the refrigerator, I take out two bottles of water. I toss one to him, open mine up and sip. Perfect on a hot day!

"So...Kyoto University. That's real far away." I say after my sip.

"Yeah but I've wanted to go to this college since I was ten. I love Japan and my parents both graduated from there. It's my dream school." Aang replies in an excited tone.

I'm happy for him being able to live out his dreams but a part of me wishes that he would have picked a school nearby. Why does he have to go so far away? Bangkok isn't so bad. I see Aang noticing the sad look on my face.

"Awwhh. Hey don't worry Jet. I'll come back home during every break I get. I'll email you everyday. I'll send you pictures and cool gifts in the mail. I'll tell all my friends about how awesome you are. It'll be like you're there with me," Aang says with that sweet grin of his.

Aang always knew how to bring the positive mood up in people. He was there for me when I lost my memory one time. When I didn't know who I was and I'd my doubts about everyone. I never once doubted him after that. 

"We've another hour to kill before anybody shows up here. What do you wanna do?" I ask taking another sip and wiping my forehead with a paper towel. 

"I just want to talk to you, Jet. I want to really, really want to just hang out. Like for real hang out. Not during school." He said leaning against the counter.

"I'd love that a lot, Aang," I said trying to contain my joy. 

"We should go out tomorrow just you and me. I know a great restaurant on 23rd Street." He said back to me.

"Please. I can't afford anything from 23rd street. How about we just get some noodles and shrimp somewhere and then go ride around." I say smiling at him.

"That sounds great, Jet!" he replied blushing. 

Aang comes from mild-wealth and educated family, but he's the most down to earth generous person I know. He wears awesome unique clothes when he's not in prayer. He lives in a house most people I know would kill to own. I've never seen a boy more heart-stopping than him.

For the next seven minutes we talk about the past, growing up, funny private jokes and our plans for the future. Mid-laugh he looks at me and pulls me in for a sudden kiss on my left cheek. I've kissed my fair share of girls growing up, but this one, from a boy, felt fantastic.

I push him towards the sink and kiss him some more. My hands slide down his shapely waist and thin legs. I finally realize everything that's happening and stop kissing Aang. I look him in those stunning gray eyes of his and back up. He brushes the bead of sweat away from his forehead and pants catching his breathe.

"What just happened, Aang?" I ask cautiously. 

"I...I don't know. I didn't have control of myself. I...um I just kissed you...Are you okay with that? He asks nervously with a laugh.

"Yeah," I say and then I pull him in and kiss his tender lips again. 

This time less swift and shocking. His lips are the softest lips I've ever kissed. I'm feeling such a rush from this one moment. He presses into me as close as he can. I feel Aang full body against mine for the first time. It feels like we were made for each other the way we stuck like glue.

We pull apart and look at each other as if we never really seen each other before, until now.

"That was my first kiss you know?" He says innocently with a wink.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. I've had some interest in boys and girls before, none as great as you, he said with his small hands on my chest.

"I've kissed a few girls...and boys," I say before getting cut off.

"More than a few, Jet." Aang says with slight bold arrogance.

"I'd the same problem that you had when I was fourteen. I couldn't stay with any other kids at school, because they weren't you" I replied honestly.

"You're just saying that, Jet, This was a mistake..." he says leaving my grasp and walking away. 

"I love you." I said aloud shamelessly.

Aang stops, turns around and looks at me. He's this look of disbelief and shock on his face.

"I love you, Aang." I say so there wouldn't be any doubts or mistakes.

"I've only ever loved you. It's only been you." I say looking directly at him.

He runs back into my arms and jumps into my embrace. I hold his light body up in the air as he kisses me. I turn around and press Aang against the refrigerator. I kiss his right cheek and down to his slender neck as our groins press into each other. He softly moans into my left ear.

I set him down and back up just an inch.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Aang? We can stop now and have things to do. Just be friends if you want." I ask hoping to Buddha he wants to continue. 

Aang walks in close to me and grabs my bulge through my jeans.

"If I feel uncomfortable. I'll stop it. Don't worry about me, Baby." He says massaging my warm bulge. 

He slips her hand inside my white boxers and starts stroking my cock from the inside. I start to crumble from his air-soft grasp. I pull him in and kiss him while he continues to stroke. Aang pulls his hand out to unfasten my jeans but I lift him up and set him on the edge of the counter.

I drop to my knees and pull down his light blue boxers all in one move. He looks down at me with a nervous but longing face. 

"Nobody's ever seen my...my 𝓹𝓻𝓲𝓿𝓪𝓽𝓮 parts before." He says adorably.

"You mean you're cock?" I say looking up at him.

"Yeah...my cock," he says in almost a whisper.

"Well do you want me to see it?" I ask, not wanting to force anything upon the kid.

"Yeah. Very much." He says shyly, cheeks going red.

I pull him in closer to the edge of the counter. Aang grabs the counter top to regain balance. I push his jeans down to reveal the most gorgeous ass I've ever seen. I've seen my fair share of ass and pussy in my first years of high school but his is the best of them all.

I start kissing both of his thighs getting up close to his cock and hope he'd squeal. Then I'd go back down on the other thigh just to tease him. I can feel his virgin body trembling and shaking from the excited nervousness. 

I finally give his cock a full lick from bottom to top and he lets out a loud suppressed moan. I focus on his cock and his whole body starts shaking like an earthquake. He rests his hands gently on my head running his fingers through my messy hair. 

I let my mouth off of his cock and lick up at him and smile. I see his gentle and beautiful turned on face look back at me. I've never seen Aang in this light. I've never even said the word "sex" around him often. 

Since this is his first time I expect he'll be very tight. My tongue kept licking until I feel enough wetness and the I stick a finger inside him. 

"OH MY GOD JET, SPIIRTS!" He shouts shaking and squirming his arrow-tattooed legs around. 

I pump my finger back and forth as I lick his cock. Aang moans and sways his hips back and forth into my finger. Suddenly I feel his thighs start to shake and he pushes my head deep between his lovely legs. He pumps his hips back and forth way faster than before.

I lick all over his cock and lips and pump my finger back and forth. Aang rocks his hips and moans. His body starts to shake and his legs stretch out.

"FUCK! JET! DON'T STOP! OH GREAT SPIRIT!" he screams as wetness flows out of his ass. I keep licking as he moans and almost falls off the counter but I hold the boy steady. Aang scoots back into the counter away from my finger and tongue panting hotly.

He looks down at me with a pleased face and then he pushes his pants back up over his legs. I stand up and offer him my hand. Aang happily grabs it and hops off the counter. He leans into me and gives me a tongue deep kiss.

"You're really good at that, Jet." He said still in my sweaty arms.

"So I've been told," I say in a somewhat flirty tone. I've had girls and boys checking me out all the time.

Aang slips out of my embrace and drops down to his knees. He presses the huge bulge in my pants feeling it out. He casts off my belt and unzips my jeans. My cargo pants drop to the tile floor. He slowly pulls my boxers down exposing my hard 9 in. cock. 

He grabs my cock with his left hand and moves his face to the right of it looking up at me. He smiles and pumps my dick back and forth in his nimble hands. The hands I would shake every week before going to class and after winning sport matches.

"I've never done this before so you're gonna have to tell me what feels good." Aang says stroking my dick at the same time.

"Well just that feels freaking cool.." I reply needy with lust. 

He starts from the bottom and gives a full lick up to the top just as I started eating him out. I shiver, finger nails digging into my palms. It feels like I'm exploding with every stroke. He looks up at me with a devilish face and then puts my dick in his mouth. 

I let out a low moan while sucks my cock. His technique may not be perfect but no boy's ever had this much passion while giving head. Aang's head bobs back and forth and his tongue slides up and down my shaft. I'm in the Spirit World right now!

He may never have done this before but he must've watched some videos or something either Zuko or Sokka showed him. I look down and see the boy of my dreams on his knees for me. The boy I've thought about every day for so long. The monk kid I grew up with. The kid who accepted and stood by me even though I was hot-headed and troubled. 

Aang takes me out of his mouth and strokes.

"You know...." He stops talking and licks the head.

"I've never done this before." Aang stops talking again and gives the tip one full suck.

"But I wanted to suck your dick for so long." He stops talking again and gives my cock two full warm sucks.

"So I'd practice on zucchinis and watch videos online." He says and then resumes to sucking my cock boldly again. 

I start to moan and wince because of his gentle wet mouth. I don't even think to tell him that I'm going to cum. I feel burning pleasure then cum shoots into his mouth. It throws the kid off for a second but he doesn't let that stop him.

Aang keeps sucking and swallowing as much as possible. I moan loudly and melt into his blessed mouth. When my breathing starts to slow down so does his sucking. He takes me out of his mouth and stands back up. Aang walks over to the sink, grabs a paper towel and wipes some the cum off of his mouth, cheeks and face. 

I look at her like he's the most beautiful thing on the planet ever made. The boy blushes and looks away. I walk over to him quietly and kiss him passionately.

"You're wonderful at that." I whisper into his ear and he giggles. 

Aang holds my hand and guides me over to an table. He pulls his shirt off fully and throws it on the ground. He does the same with his undershirt and lets it fall to the ground. I pull my own off the throw it with the rest of my clothes.

He lays down on his back onto the table and spreads his legs open. 

"I want you to be my first. I've always wanted you to be my first." He says proudly. 

As much as he wants me to have sex with him, I can tell he's still slightly uncomfortable laying down naked with his legs open in front of me. I grab my cock and angle it to his tight entrance. 

Suddenly we hear voices and footsteps. The temple staff must be arriving now. Luckily nobody goes to the kitchen before service so we've time to calmly put our clothes back on and laugh about the recent situation. 

"You owe me one." I say to Aang with a wink as we walk into the service, removing our shoes.

He grins back and we walk over to our usual spot where we sit during every service. 

"My house, after dinner," he whispers into my ear as the service begins.


End file.
